Summertime Fun
by Evening Hush96
Summary: Francis and Matthew are roommates at summer camp. But is Matthew making the right choice when he falls for the flirtatious Frenchman? Only time will tell. Rated T for language and boyxboy.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

A/N: I apologize if it's a bit choppy or confusing but please enjoy your read. ^^

Name Legend:

Matthew (Canada)

Francis (France)

Sesel (Seychelles)

Meimei (Taiwan)

* * *

Summertime Fun

At the entrance to camp stood Matthew Williams. He fidgeted, unsure whether to enter or not. Was this really such a good idea?

He adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

W-well he signed up and already paid and everything so….

"Hi there, Matthew!"

He turned and there was his good friend Sesel. She had tan skin and long black hair separated into pigtails and tied with red ribbons. Her cerulean dress, which extended to her knees, fluttered behind her.

"You're late; they already assigned us our cabins and roommates."

"R-really?! Who did I get?"

She touched her hand to her chin in thought.

"These three guys….the first two didn't stand out much but the third was from France."

She winked and elbowed him in the side.

"L'amour~"

"Sèsè…"

"Hey, I told you not to call me that. Anyways, come on, you have to go meet them!"

She ran, tugging Matthew along with her. They entered the crowded area, filled to the brim with people socializing and camp counselors yelling.

"W-wow." He said, awe-stricken.

The Canadian walked along with Sesel and ended up accidently tripping over his own feet (he didn't know how he managed to do that sometimes- he must be an expert at finding ways to fall on flat surfaces). But instead of face-planting into the ground, as he usually did, he fell into the arms of a stranger who gently helped him regain his footing.

"Bonjour~"

"I think you found him." Sesel said, slightly embarrassed.

This was one of his roommates, eh? By the voice…it was the one from France.

"Are you there monsieur?"

He looked up.

"Oh, yes I-"

Matthew paused midsentence. He was gorgeous. U-uh, um, good-looking, yes.

He had long, wavy blonde hair and a smile in his light blue eyes as well as on his face. He was dressed very well, not to formally, not to casually. It made Matthew feel considerably underdressed, in his red hoodie and jeans.

The man leaned over and took one of Matthew's dainty hands, kissing it gently.

Sesel's eyebrows went up behind her bangs.

"Hello. My name is Francis Bonnèfoy. Pleased to meet you."

His breath tickled his fingers and Matthew suddenly realized that his face was warm. The warmth spread to his ears, he was probably red as a tomato now.

Francis straightened up.

"_**Parlez**_-_**Vous Français**_?"

"Ou-oui."

He smiled again.

"I think we'll get to be good friends."

The older blonde turned to walk away but then stopped short and turned back to face Matthew.

"I didn't get the pleasure of knowing your name. It is…?"

"M-Matthew Williams."

Francis closed his eyes.

"Mmmm….Mathieu. What a lovely name."

A more ferocious blush darkened his complexion.

"Well. . . I will be seeing you soon, non?"

With one last smile he turned and left.

Sesel and Matthew shared a glance.

She posed one hand on her hip, the other behind her head.

"Oooo, I am Monsieur Frenchman, here to seduce my dear Mathieu~"

"Sesel, stop that!"

"Hee-hee, your face is all red~" she teased.

"Oh! By the way, I wanted you to meet someone. I'll be right back."

She ran off and left Matthew alone, still embarrassed at his and Francis' little exchange.

The Seychellois girl came running back a few minutes later.

Followed quickly behind her was a small Asian girl, standing 4 foot 6 at the most. Her ebony locks cascaded down her back and her long sleeves billowed out behind her. She was exquisitely dressed. Her eyes were slanted upward slightly and her small pink lips were curved into a polite smile. She opened her mouth and spoke, the words sounded like a song. The petite Asian paused.

"Oh. So sorry."

She cleared her throat then extended her hand, with long slim fingers.

"Ni hao, my name is Meimei. You are…?"

"Matthew. Matthew Williams."

Smiling, he took her hand and shook it.

"Ma-Matyoo? Matyoo. Matthew?"

She looked puzzled.

"Ah, anyway. I saw you before with Franceese, yes?"

Meimei looked him in the eye. The serious look on her face frightened him a bit.

"He has bad reputation. Be careful."

She nodded briskly in his direction before turning to leave.

Her warning left him befuddled. Francis didn't seem threatening in the least.

Sesel turned to him.

"That's my new roommate, Matt. She's from Taiwan, that's why her English isn't the greatest."

"Ah."

Meimei's accent was thicker than Francis'. He almost needed a translator for her English. But it was not quite as fluid; the words did not seem as nice as when Francis spoke them.

. . . . . . He was not developing a voice fetish, damn it.

* * *

A/N: This is the 1st Chapter of Summertime Fun and if enough people like it there will be many more future chapters. (Where things will heat up between Matthew and Francis~)

Please review and let me know if there are any other characters you would like to see at this camp!

Also, I just want to address two things. One…**YES** I realize that Francis is much older than Matthew and the two would probably never be roommates. It's for the storyline, people.

And two: I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the accent thing. (I don't know how it would but some people are more sensitive than others.)

I'll stop annoying you now. =D


	2. Notosama and Yamatokun

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

Name Legend:

Matthew (Canada)

Francis (France)

* * *

Summertime Fun

Chapter 2

Nothing much else happened before everyone was to retire to their rooms for the night.

The campers gathered for supper and a "quick" (it actually took 35 minutes) speech welcoming them, introducing the staff and a reading of the rules. Then the people who arrived late, including Matthew, were given their cabin and room numbers. It was four to a single room and there were two separate sections of cabins- one for each gender. There was to be no migration between the two sections, "To make sure that there is no fooling around." They stated, except for at meals and activities.

Matthew walked along to his assigned room alone- Francis and the others had gone on ahead. He entered and took his firsts look at the quaint room. It was quite small; there were only two bunk beds. Francis had already seated himself on the bottom right bunk and the other two Caucasian males were perched on either top bunk.

Which meant that he got to bottom.

That was good; he didn't like the top position anyway. Plus, he was scared of heights.

Matthew then took a seat on the bed, testing out the mattress. He had been on more comfortable things before- like the wooden floor in his living room, for example.

Francis greeted him happily but the other two stared own at him as if he were an alien of some sort. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You three are not acquainted yet? Let me do the honors. This is M-"

"Hey, you can speak for yourself, blonde-y. Don't let this guy talk for you." The man above him said.

Francis looked taken aback.

"Tell us yer' name."

"M-Matthew Williams." He stated as firmly as he could.

"Matthew, huh? Nice name you got there."

_R-really….what was so great about the name 'Matthew'?_

"I'm Noto. Noto Kanazawa." He said, smiling down at him.

Noto was very pretty, for a boy. If his hair was just a bit longer, he could be easily mistaken for the opposite gender.

His short brown hair fell into his eyes and came past the collar of his shirt. His eyes were a radiant emerald green and his eyelashes were long, casting shadows on his pale cheeks. Noto rested his chin in a palm, scrutinizing Matthew.

"For what?" he wondered.

Matthew had nearly forgotten that there was anyone else in the room until the blonde next to Noto spoke up, popping an ear bud out from his ear.

"Yamato Nara. Pleased to meet cha'."

"Yeah, he's an old fart.*" Noto remarked, snickering.

"Aw, shut up Noto! It's not funny anymore! Blame my mom…."

Matthew looked up at the two, befuddled.

_It must be an inside-joke._

Yamato dwarfed Mr. Kanazawa and as he shifted his weight, the unstable wood of the bunk bed creaked.

He wore a loose T-shirt with the numbers 3067 printed on it, a thin white jacket and baggy pants. His golden hair was spiked up; it reminded him a lot of his friend from Denmark.

"Oh, shoot!" he exclaimed suddenly, effortlessly jumping off from the top bunk and landing lightly on his feet.

"I left my bag in the dining hall!"

He turned and ran out of the room.

"I'll go too. N-not that I want to accompany you or anything….." he trailed off, before pulling the same move as Yamato and jumping off of the top bunk.

Noto was not quite as lucky and ended up landing face-first on the floor. Matthew jumped up in concern.

"I-I'm fine." He said before getting up and running after Yamato, little tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Matthew and Francis were then left alone and an awkward silence remained between the two.

A few minutes later, Noto and Yamato returned.

No one said a word and so Matthew leaned down toward his bag, trying to pull out his stuffed polar bear as discreetly as possible.

"Hey, is that a stuffed animal?" Noto said, looking over from the bunk above him.

"You sleep with stuffed animals?" Yamato chimed in, smile widening.

"U-um…I- "

Busted.

The two burst into hysterical laughter and Francis chuckled lightly to himself.

"Does it have a name?" Noto asked, trying not to giggle.

"K-Kumajirou…" he mumbled, unaware that Noto was being sarcastic.

The two were doubled over now, insane with laughter. Matthew's cheeks burned.

"Okay, okay guys, cut it out. So what, he sleeps with a stuffed animal? It's cute." Francis smiled warmly at him.

* * *

Thirty minutes or so passed and then everyone was to take showers, return to their rooms and go to sleep.

It was a long process, though not boring at all. While Matthew waited for his turn, he heard someone belting out Italian songs in the bathroom. Many giggles came from this and Matthew wondered who was the person singing in the shower.

Later, Matthew stepped out of the shower- it was freezing cold, as he was one of the last ones to shower- and back into his room to change. Francis turned away courteously.

The Canadian finished quickly and began to towel his dripping hair dry. Francis then turned to him and popped a question that worried him deeply.

"Is that all you're wearing to bed?" Francis said, jerking his chin up at Matthew's nightclothes: a long, white, dress shirt that revealed his slim legs.

_They looked so smooth….were they shaven?_

Matthew looked up.

"D-do you have anything on underneath?" the Frenchman asked, out of curiosity.

Well…_mostly_ out of curiosity.

"Ye-yeah of course." He said, lifting up the shirt slightly, flashing Francis his orange boxer shorts.

"Wh-why?" the Canadian asked, concerned.

Thoughts ran rapidly through his head. Maybe this man wasn't as safe as he thought he was….and he would have to room with him for nearly three months!

"No particular reason." Francis replied before taking a book out from his bag and leafing through it.

Matthew blushed a bright pink and unconsciously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it down more.

An even heavier air of tension lingered between them.

Noto and Yamato came back later and then it was lights out.

The pair on the top bunks babbled in Japanese for a good 20 minutes and then all was quiet, except for the chirp of crickets, the buzz of mosquitoes who were (hopefully) outside and a scattered cough or sneeze coming from another room. There was also the occasional "うるさい, やまと-くん!"when Yamato kept trying to talk to Noto.

Matthew attempted, in vain, to get comfortable under the covers. There was a slight draft in the room and the thin, itchy blanket was doing nothing to combat that.

He sighed exasperatedly and flopped back onto his stomach.

"Can't sleep?" Francis asked, causing Matthew to jump.

He turned away from Francis, facing the wall. He wasn't quite ready to talk to him just yet.

"By the way…..J'en suis désolé avant."

Matthew did not reply again.

His last thought before falling into a deep sleep, clutching Kumajirou to his chest, was "Maybe I should give him a second chance…."

* * *

A/N: This was the second chapter of Summertime Fun, I hope you enjoyed it~! There will be many more characters introduced in the next few chapters, I promise!

Also, I apologize if what Francis said wasn't correct, my French is very poopy. :(

* "Yeah, he's an old fart."

Yamato Nara's name is a historical in-joke. Yamato is the ancient name of Japan and Nara was the original capital city, so his name is quite odd, which is why Noto called him old. It's kind of difficult to explain. ^^;

Please review and tell me if there are any paticular characters you would like to see at this camp!

=D


End file.
